The present invention relates mainly to elements that can be ingested such as sweets, candies, dried fruit, peanuts, or medicines to be taken orally.
Medicines, such as tablets, pills, or capsules, for example, and also certain foodstuffs such as, for example, nuts, sweets, candies, ice cubes, sugar lumps, confectionery, and chocolates are presented in the form of a relatively hard solid piece which, when swallowed the wrong way, in particular by an old person or by a child, and in particular a young child, runs the risk of blocking the airways, giving rise to choking.
Consequently, an object of the present invention is to provide ingestible elements that do not present a risk of choking when they are swallowed the wrong way.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such ingestible pieces of a shape that makes them easier to swallow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide medicines presenting active principle release properties that are optimized as a function of the prescribed treatment.
According to the present invention, these objects are achieved by an element of the medicine, sweet, candy, nut, dry charcuterie, or cheese type or the like in which at least one air flow channel is formed.